<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thursday nights by kickcows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695650">thursday nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows'>kickcows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Suggestive Themes, Tony is madly in love with both of his partners, musician au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A musician's life is a difficult one to lead, but when Tony Stark gets to share the stage with his two lovers, it makes it all worthwhile. Creating music with them was something he couldn't wait to share with the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thursday nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>Tony loved playing at the club on Thursdays. Thursday nights were always special in his mind, as he got to share the stage with his two lovers, which was a rare treat. Normally he would only share the stage with one of them on the other nights of the week, but Thursdays - Thursdays was <em>their</em></span>
  <span> night. And it was always the one day of the week he looked forward to most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft tapping against his door made him look up from staring at his reflection in the mirror to the door itself. “Come in.” He called out, and saw his beautiful wife’s head pop in through the crack. “Pepper.” He smiled, which then quickly dropped as his mouth dropped open as he took in her outfit of choice. “You look gorgeous. Jesus. You know I need to concentrate up there, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can blame Peter.” The sultry redhead walked into his green room, legs for days as the slit in her dress showed to the world. It was a dress that had been specially made for her, because Tony couldn’t resist showering her with the best clothes he could afford. “He picked it out, remember? It was his turn this week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked his forehead with the heel of his hand. “Right. How silly of me to forget.” He looked out the door. “Is he with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in the dressing room.” Pepper shook her head, her long tresses falling in waves over his left shoulder. “We’ve got to be out on the stage in five. What are we starting with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you feel like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you and Peter warm up the audience first? Then I’ll come out.” The smirk on her lips was warm and inviting, and was making him think of things he had no business thinking about this close to showtime. “Down, boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked back at the mirror. “No tie tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No tie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, and did away with it, leaving the first few buttons unbuttoned. “Vest it is.” He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, and grabbed his pack of smokes off the counter. “Why’d you have to wear red.” He commented, knowing she would know what he meant as he walked over to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s your favorite.” She blew him a kiss as he passed right by her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I can’t kiss you before I go out there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you can kiss me.” He turned and saw Peter coming out of the room next door to his. His face lit up like a Christmas tree as he knew he was absolutely right he could. Walking over to him, he trapped him against the door, and saw Peter stare up at him with somewhat bashful eyes. “Hi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, babe.” He lowered his head, and planted a long, lingering kiss on Peter’s lips. He felt him yield underneath him, as he slowly pushed his tongue into his mouth. There was a taste of wine on both of their tongues - Peter was on a kick with white wines currently, his own tasting like the bold flavor that only the Russian River could provide. “Let’s have some fun tonight out there, huh? Our wife doesn’t want to start off the set tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, why not?” The three of them began to walk towards the small stage that the club had. “You know they’re all here to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why.” Pepper stood in front of them both, a proud smile on her face. “You boys go out there and have fun. Second song is my choice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Tony asked, as he got his fingers warmed up. “Tell me now, or I won’t play it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you will.” She winked, and then stepped between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over at Peter, and saw he was tuning his guitar. “You tuned it to the piano, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always ask me that.” Peter nodded his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, so sue me.” Tony heard the MC announce their trio. “Looks like that’s us.” He turned to Peter, and brought his lips down to his for another quick kiss. “Knock ‘em dead, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked out together onto the stage to applause. It wasn’t quite yet a full house, but it was still early. They were scheduled to play from eight until eleven, with most of the crowd showing up for the later sets. Tony walked over to the piano and pulled out the small stool, preferring it over a bench as it gave him more range of motion. He waited for Peter to sit down, then took a seat himself. Playing A4 for Peter, he waited for him to confirm with a thumb’s up that he was good, and then put his fingers on the keys and began to play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a song he’d written with Peter a few week’s ago while they’d been at home. After his introduction with the keys, he looked up and saw Peter’s smiling face as he began to strum his guitar in a syncopated rhythm. Just behind him off in the wings was Pepper, who had a pleased smile on her face. Tony quickly looked down, afraid that that ravishing dress was going to distract him too much as he let his fingers do the talking for him. The piece was met with applause at the end, much louder than the initial applause they’d received. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to introduce the woman I know you’ve all been looking forward to hearing tonight - Ms. Pepper Potts.” Tony introduced his wife to the crowd, as he grabbed a smoke from his pack and brought it to his lips. “She hasn’t told us what she wants to sing, so it’s as much of a surprise for you as it is for us.” That earned him a loud laugh from the audience, and a roll of Pepper’s eyes. He looked over at Peter, and grinned. “What do you think she wants, kid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never guess that correctly, sir.” Peter shook his head, the audience laughing again. It was part of their routine, and it got them every single time. “Ms. Potts? What would you like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sat back down, as his mind began to wander to the last time he’d heard Peter say that. Pepper had been on her back in between the two of them, mewling from pleasure as both of their hands had been on different parts of her body. She then had informed them that she wanted both of them, so they had stuffed her from both sides - Tony buried deep in her ass while Peter had been in her pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, he’d come out of his memory as Pepper gave the name of the tune to the audience, which started with Peter on guitar. He took a few quick puffs on his cigarette, and then waited for his entrance, his fingers itching to move over the keys to accompany both of his loves in their little harmonic trio. So focused was he on the keys that he didn’t notice Pepper come up behind him with her microphone, the cigarette disappearing from his lips as she took it from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to sing, and he stared at her, mesmerized by how she blew smoke rings and then winked as she put the cigarette back between his lips. He could taste her lipstick on his lips, transferring from the filter on his smoke, as he took a deep breath and exhaled through his nostrils, his fingers continuing to glide over the keys as his foot stomped up and down to the beat that Peter was keeping with his hand on the back of his guitar. Pepper’s voice filled the room, the audience hanging on every word that she sang. As they finished the song, Tony stood and gestured to his wife, who took a bow then pointed to Peter, who took one as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They performed for another thirty minutes, then they headed back to the green room together. Peter went to his room to put his guitar down, but then joined them in his room, which was more spacious. “The crowd is good tonight.” Peter said, as Tony tossed him a bottle of water. “Think we’ll get good tips?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see what you chose for her to wear?” Tony pointed at the beauty of his wife, who was now leaning against the make-up counter. “If we don’t rake in the tips tonight, they are all stupid and vile and dumb and-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, relax.” Pepper walked over to him, and draped herself onto his lap, his arms immediately circling around her lithe frame. “We’ll get tips. We may not get a lot, but we’ll get a few.” He felt her shift on his lap, and saw her open her arms. “Come over here, sweetie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sat down on Tony’s other knee, Tony pleased as all shit that both of the loves of his life were in such a position on his body. “You know you guys are torturing me right now, right? Because you are. Look at Little Tony.” He glanced down at his crotch, as he heard both of them groan. “What? Too childish?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a bit much.” Peter nodded, and then stood up. “When we get home, I vote that Tony has to spend the night in the guest bedroom for that remark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper nodded her head. “I think that’s a great idea, sweetie. Tony doesn’t deserve our presence if he’s going to refer to his genitals as ‘Little’ when we both know it’s anything but that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I wasn’t saying that because it’s little.” Tony tried to backpedal, but he saw that his lovers were having none of it. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry! It was a mistake. I won’t ever say that again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long red nails touched his chest, as Pepper held his complete attention. “See that you don’t. Because this?” Her other hand grabbed a hold of his stiff cock and gave it a little fondle, forcing a groan to leave his throat. “It’s not little. And it’s definitely not named Tony.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pep, come on….” He whined, as he felt her hand squeeze his cock a little harder. “You’re gonna make me pop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She shook her head. “You do that, and I will spend the night with Peter. <em>Alone</em>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did I spend my hard earned money on a bed big enough for all of us, if you’re going to treat me that way?” The pressure around his cock subsided, but then he felt Peter come up behind him, and felt the distinct nudge of his crotch pushing up against his ass. “No fair…” He groaned, as he was tag-teamed by his two lovers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter grabbed his hand and kissed it, teasing his ass a little more. “You love to be riled up like this, Tony.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right.” Pepper nodded, as her hand was pulled away from his body, making him miss the warmth of her touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud knock on the door. “Two minutes, Mr. Stark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He managed to get it out without sounding like he was a horny mess. Which he was, and he knew that his lovers knew, as they were still torturing him with little touches and kisses. “You both are going to be severely punished tonight when we get home. Not me. <em>You</em>.” He looked over his shoulder at Peter, and then up at Pepper. “And <em>you</em>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Empty promises.” Pepper teased, as she walked over to the door, swaying her hips. He felt Peter rest his head against his arm as they both watched her open it. “You ready, fellas?” She asked, the smile on her face making them both swoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we have no choice.” Tony looked at Peter, and put his finger underneath his chin to push it back up. “You’ll catch flies, Pete.” He teased, then dropped a kiss on his lips. “Honey? Next time - no red lipstick. As much as I love kissing our boy, I’d rather be able to kiss the both of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blew a kiss, then began to walk to the stage. Peter looked up at him, a grin on his face. “How’d I get so lucky to be with the both of you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m asking myself the same question.” Tony grinned. “Come on, let’s go out there and get some more tips, hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like fun, Tony.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next two sets, the applause was greater than the last. Pepper was killing it with her songs, as were Peter and himself. Peter played a solo piece, while the two of them stood off the stage and watched him like proud lovers. Tony took his turn to play a song he’d written for his two loves, the crowd cheering at the end of it. They closed out their set with three of them singing a trio, voices matching perfectly as they rose and fell with the music that both Tony and Peter played. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper had been right - they had made <em>plenty</em> of tips, which was normally how it was on Thursday nights. On the way home they stopped and picked up some food, as well as some sparkling wine to celebrate another successful night. After the food had been eaten, they retired to their bedroom, where Tony was treated to being the center of attention from his two lovers. Once they’d finished making love, Tony held both Peter and Pepper in his arms, thankful to have this blessed life with his two loves. Thursdays were indeed his most favorite night of the week because of these two beauties. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>